Tomoko Shiretoko
, also known as the hero Ragdoll, is the former No. 32 Pro Hero and member of the Hero team, Pussycats. Appearance Ragdoll is a woman with long, blue hair. On her cheeks she has 3 marks, resembling whiskers and a big round spot around her right eye. Her eyes are big and round, with small yellow pupils. Like the other pussycats, Ragdoll wears a yellow, cat-themed Lolita outfit: A top that somewhat resembles a marching band uniform that reveals her belly, with 4 buttons on each side of the chest, held together with straps and a high collar with a cat-bell on it. On each arm she wears long gloves and on the hands she wears large cat-paws. Ragdoll wears a frilled skirt, with a belt that has a paw with cat ears as belt buckle. There is also a white cat tail attached to the belt. She wears white boots with fur on the rim. On her head she sports headphones with cat-ear like protrusions. Personality Ragdoll has a very hyperactive personality as she is always seen moving and not standing still even for a moment. However, after the loss of her quirk and her career as a hero, she is shown to be extremely distraught. It is currently unknown if she has retained her normal hyperactive personality as a result of this. Synopsis School Trip Arc When Class 1-B arrived at the training site to enhance their Quirks' abilities along with Class 1-A, some girls were wondering if the supervisors were able to keep all students' progress with their quirks in check. Ragdoll and the other Pussycats introduced their Quirks and reassured them, that they would be perfectly capable of watching them all. After the training, Ragdoll told the students that they have to make themselves curry for dinner. During the Vanguard Action Squad's attack on the training camp, the Noumu attacking was seen holding Ragdoll's headphones. After the attack, it is reported that Ragdoll has disappeared without a trace.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Before the Pro Heroes and the Police Force invade the League of Villains' hideouts, Tiger reveals that Ragdoll was also kidnapped during the Vanguard Action Squad's raid on the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Hideout Raid Arc Ragdoll was taken to the League of Villains' warehouse after being kidnapped. At the League of Villains' warehouse, Ragdoll is rescued by Tiger after he, Best Jeanist, and Mt. Lady infiltrate the warehouse.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 She is, however, completely unresponsive, which worries her partner. Moments later, All For One appears, revealing that he has taken her Quirk for himself, which caused her to enter a comatose state. The villain then destroys the building, blasting away the heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Tiger manages to keep hold of Tomoko, protecting her.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 As All Might fights All For One, Tiger holds onto Tomoko while rescuing the woman All Might protected from All For One's attack.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 93 After the battle, Yawara returns home with Tomoko. When Tomoko regains consciousness, her teammates comfort her as she cries over her stolen Quirk and the end of her career as a hero.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 96 Former Quirk and Abilities : Her Quirk allowed her to observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. Trivia *She is the first shown victim of All For One's ability to steal Quirks. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pussycats Category:Quirkless Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks